The 10-subunit replicase of Ecoli has two DNA polymerases for the two strands of duplex DNA. These enzymes are tethered to DNA by a sliding clamp protein that completely encircles DNA. A five-protein "clamp loader" uses ATP to open and close the protein ring around DNA. We are currently trying to characterize the molecular mechanism of the novel clamp loader complex.